Just In Time
by Cha-Cha
Summary: When Phoebe recieves a horrifying premonition of herself, Prue Piper and Paige being killed in the past, it is up to the Charmed ones to go back and save themselves. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Author: Cha_Cha

Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own these characters, I do not. This isn't meant to break any copyrights set upon it, it is only a fanfict.

Flash…the four girls, two quite a bit younger than the others, huddled together, terror coming off in 

_waves. They were in the hallway of the Halliwell Manor, slowly moving backwards. A man, darkened _

_in the shadows, grinned evilly at them. It was the dead of night. A flash of light came from his hand. A _

_woman dashed from the kitchens entrance way to the hall. Another flash of light._

_  The warlock looked around him at the five piles of dust and laughed._

Phoebe gasped and drew her hand away from the trousers she was about to take from the drawer. The 

vision had shaken her more than usual. Resolving to tell Piper and Paige as soon as possible, she 

grabbed the trousers and put them on while hurrying to the door of her bedroom. 'Piper, Paige' she

called.

'What?'

'What?'

came the two voices. The two sisters stood at the bottom of the stairs. The darker haired and elder of the two, 

Piper, was dressed in a pair of deep blue jeans and black vest top. She was being very careful not to show her 

ever growing stomach. She was pregnant.

The red head, and youngest of the family, Paige, stood next to her, leaning on the banisters. She wore a baby blue

shoe-string vest top and a green mini skirt that emphasised her long legs.

Phoebe rushed down the stairs towards them, passed them and went straight to the kitchen for a strong cup of coffee.

Piper and Paige followed her, puzzled.

 'So what's so urgent?' Paige asked, taking a seat around the table. 

Phoebe took a deep breath then plunged in 'I had a premonition. I mean a really bad one'

'Well what did you see?' Piper took a mug of coffee for herself and Paige, then sat down next to her youngest sister.

'I saw us, it was years ago though. Prue was 16, I think, just before she went through her rebellious stage. I was there, you were there'

indicating to Piper, 'And Paige, I think you were there. We were in the hall and a warlock turned us to dust. Grams came from the kitchen

and the warlock did the same to her.'

'So this was in the past. How come we are still here then and don't remember anything about it?'  Paige asked confused

'Grams must have erased our memories. She had a habit of doing that when magic was involved' Piper answered. 'But why

was Paige there? You never met Prue.'

Paige shrugged her shoulders.

'Lets ask Grams' Phoebe suggested.

'Lets ask Grams what?' A voice from behind asked.

The three sisters spun around to the doorway where a translucent Grams hovered, awaiting an answer.


	2. Just In Time: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own these characters, I do not. This isn't meant to break any copyrights set upon it, it is only a fanfict.**

**. Dedication: This piece is dedicated to Magical Princess who gave me an awesome first review. Thanks!**

'Grams!' Phoebe and Piper cried at the same time.

'Hi Grams' Paige added a beat later.

'Hello girls, it really is so good to see you again. Now, pleasantries later, you called for me. It must be  

urgent or They wouldn't have sent me.' Grams replied, beaming, overjoyed at seeing her 

grandchildren. 

'Do you remember quite a few years ago, a warlock who attacked in the hall? Paige was there' Piper

asked.

'A warlock in the hall, with Paige' Grams paused, thinking, then added 'Oh yes, I remember'

'Well…what was it about?' Paige asked after Grams stopped again.

'hmmm, I suppose it is the right day. Well, three girls, you three, came from the future to stop the Warlock. 

After they vanquished it, they returned  Paige home, I wiped any trace of the incident from their memories,

 and you returned home yourselves. I still remember that battle.' Grams sighed then faded back into nothing. A few moments 

passed before anyone spoke.

'Book Of Shadows?' Paige asked.

'Exactly what I was thinking' Piper answered.

'Find anything that looks like the warlock in your premonition' Piper asked from the old sofa next to the Book Of  Shadows stand.

Phoebe stood in front of the book flipping through the pages while Paige hovered behind holding a small book ready to write down

 a vanquishing spell, if there was one. Phoebe shook her head without looking up.

'Grams, we could do with a little help here.' Phoebe called to the attic. The pages started to flip on their own, then as quickly as it had started

they stopped, resting on a page full of writing. Grams writing. Piper quickly got up and stood beside her two sisters, reading aloud

what was written.

'Sorry, on this I cannot help you my dears, but I can give you this advice: don't disrupt the time line too much, and don't forget to

 remind me to wipe the memories of the young ones. You also know I will need to know about Prue. I will try to ask you not to tell

me, but I MUST know so as to be able to trust Paige. BUT do make me promise not to try and change what was meant to be. Prue 

was meant to die so Paige could shine. I truly am sorry. Good luck, Grams' Piper finished reading the letter.

'Look at the bottom, she wrote this in 1986, I guess that was when the attack happened or it was her way of letting us know when 

to go back to.' Paige added. 

'Looks like 1986 is where we went, are going, will be going' Phoebe concluded, getting more confused as she said it.

'I'm getting a headache' Paige sighed as she walked over to the sofa and heavily dropped herself in the most 

un-lady like manner.

'Believe me, you're not the only one!' Piper added comfortingly. 'So according to this and present day Grams, we have to go

back to 1986 and save all of our past selves from this mystery warlock and complete a time loop. Phoebe, you get your creative 

side in motion and write a time travelling spell. If we don't have our powers like the last time, we just have to convince Grams to 

return them to us. Paige, you change into your warlock vanquishing clothes, 'cos somehow I doubt even you could kick demon 

butt in a skirt that short.' Paige stood up and stuck her tongue out at Piper, who just grinned in return. 'And I will go and explain 

to Leo what is happening. See if he remembers it even. He has told us he has watched us for our whole lives. Lets just hope we 

won't need him then.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Cha-Cha

Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own these characters, I do not.

 This isn't meant to break any copyrights set upon it, it is only a fanfict.

Dedication: This one is for my Mum, who may not think Charmed is the

 best programme (Unlike me) but will always read my Fanfict!

The three sisters have re-gathered in the attic after completing their tasks…

'Everyone set?' Phoebe asked.

Piper and Paige nodded. All three of them knelt around the knee high

Table. On the table stood a chunky, lit, white candle and beside it

a small dish.

'Okay then' Phoebe continued. Picking up the candle, she read from the piece of paper

'When this paper burning crumbles, send we sisters three back to 1986.' As she 

finished reading the incantation, she lit the paper, dropping it into the dish, then blowing 

out the candle.

As the last piece of the paper was consumed by the flames, a swirl of pure white light

Surrounded the three girls. Going faster and faster, until the light suddenly went out,

As though someone had extinguished it.

'Did it work?'  Piper asked, still partially blinded by the bright light.

'Ummm, I think it worked.' Paige was the first to answer

Piper and Phoebe looked over to what Paige had seen and gasped. Sitting in front of the 

Book of Shadows lectern was Grams! But this wasn't the most the most surprising thing

Though.

Grams wasn't the only other person in the room. In front of Grams was their Mom!

'Mom!' The three girls cried in unison. Shocked and overjoyed at the same time.

The other two women still looked stunned at the intruders, just stared.

'Errr…. Hi Grams…again' Piper finally said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

'Piper?' Grams finally choked out.

'Yea, it's me Grams, Mom.'  Silently, all four of them got up off the floor. Grams walked 

over to the three sisters and hugged Piper and Phoebe. She then looked at Paige.

'Prue?' Grams asked

'You already know the answer to that Grams. This is Paige, our half-sister.' Phoebe 

answered.

At this revelation, their Mom ran from the circle to Paige, hugging her. Tears streaming 

down her face.

**_Creak._**

****

The door to the attic slowly opened, revealing two curious faces.

'Mom?' Came a younger Pipers voice.

_Sorry. These chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. I'll try and make the next one longer._


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Cha-Cha 

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own these characters, I do not. This isn't meant to break any copyrights set upon it, it is only a fanfict.**

**Authors note: sorry I haven't put this up sooner, I've been very busy recently. Also very sorry for any mistakes I have made and not spotted. I'm having to do this all left handed!**

The two girls rushed forwards to hug their mother, causing a small breeze in the attic. The small breeze 

mischievously ran around the room, hoping to affect something. Upon seeing the candles, it ran 

quickly over them, causing them to extinguish.

Their mother disappeared, leaving behind two very disappointed girls.

'Mom?' teenage Piper called out.

Grams walked over to the two younger girls and sat them down on the worn sofa.

'I'm taking it you've come back to do something very important.' Grams asked. The charmed ones 

nodded.

'Phoebe had a premonition.  She saw Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige being killed by a Warlock.' Piper 

explained.

Upon hearing their names, the teenage Piper and 11 year old Phoebe drew a deep breath, shocked at the 

news.

'Err… where's Prue?' Paige asked, looking at the two younger girls. 'Unless one of you two are 

Prue?' she added, getting very confused.

The two girls, at hearing this became very indignant.

'Huh! I'm Piper and she's Phoebe. Prue's out with Andy.' At mentioning Andy's name, the two girls 

burst into a fit of giggles.

'Enough' Grams told them firmly. 'Now dears…' Gram's sentence was cut short as a warlock Blinked 

into the attic. Reacting on instinct, Grams telekinetically flung the Warlock across the room into the 

wall. Piper put her hands up to blow him up. Flowers floated down around him.

'Oh no. Bad baby, bad baby' Piper cried in despair, then dived to the side as a fireball came towards 

her.

The younger counter-parts froze in horror as the battle unfolded. Another fireball flew, this time at 

Grams. Phoebe grabbed and pulled her down while Paige called for the fireball and re-directed into the 

roof.

Piper called for Paige and Phoebe to the centre of the room in front of their younger selves.

'Quickly, the Power of Three spell. It should protect us, our younger selves and Grams.' Piper 

hurriedly explained.

The three sisters chanted. Over and over the same line: 'The power of three will set us free.' A strong 

wind gathered around them. Blowing stronger and stronger by the second. The Warlock screamed in 

agony as he exploded into flames, turning then to dust.

The three sisters stopped chanting and slowly sank to the floor. Grams was the first to speak. 

'Well Piper, if this is what your power has evolved to, I feel very sorry for you.'

'No. I think my baby just decided again a Warlock exploding was too violent for a teenager and 11 

year old.' Piper sighed exhausted. Turning to Phoebe, she then asked 'was that the Warlock from your 

premonition?'

'No. That was a completely different one' She answered.

'Great, so there's more than one Warlock after us' Paige muttered 'well, at least our powers still work.'

'What was that?' teenage Piper asked, gripping younger Phoebe's hand tightly with fear.

'That was what we came back in time to save you from, or at least, one like that but worse.' Piper 

finally answered. 'We are your future selves. I'm Piper, this is Phoebe' indicating to the older Phoebe 

'and this is your Paige, your half sister. You aren't supposed to meet her for quite a few years yet 

though.' 

'Where's Prue? She's going to be awfully mad you've left her behind.' Phoebe said practically.

The Charmed ones looked at each other, not quite sure what to say…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own these characters, I do not.**

** This isn't meant to break any copyrights set upon it; it is only a fanfict.**

'Errrrr… yes she will. Best we don't tell her, right guys' Phoebe hurriedly covered up. Piper and Paige 

quickly agreed.

Piper turned to her sisters 'Okay, Paige, go and find your past self. We need her here to protect her. 

Phoebe, take err…Phoebe and find Prue. She'll never believe or trust you otherwise. You know how 

protective she is of us. I'll protect Piper and try to find some way of protecting us from the Warlock.

Paige and Phoebe nodded in agreement. Paige orbed out, leaving the Phoebes' to go and find Prue.

'Well now girls, time to go and whip up some protection spells' Grams cheerfully told the two Pipers, 

and lead them downstairs. Upon reaching the kitchen, they crowded around the main table, wondering 

where to begin.

'She's dead isn't she?' the younger Piper asked quietly.

'Who?' The older Piper asked, hoping she wasn't about to say Prue.

'Prue. I mean, the spell you said; it was the power of three, not four you said, and the way you always 

take charge. The middle child is the peacekeeper, the eldest is the one in charge. So unless Prue is dead, 

you would still be the peacekeeper, not the leader.'

'I can't tell you whether she is alive or dead. It may disrupt the time-line even more.' Piper gently told 

her younger self. 'Now, we need a protection spell or potion or something. Any ideas Grams?' Piper 

took control once more of the situation, reinforcing the idea that Prue dies into Pipers head.

                    ***

'So we become Witches in the future then' the young Phoebe asked excitedly as the pair crossed the 

large open park.

'Yeah. Pretty cool eh' the older Phoebe answered.

'Definitely. Over there. That's where I heard Prue and Andy say they were going.' The 11 year old 

pointed to a clump of trees a few metres away.

The two of them lightly jogged over to the area she had pointed to, knowing that every minute counted 

in the race against time to stop the Warlock.

'Prue,' the young Phoebe called out, 'Prue.'

With that, a 16 year old Prue appeared from behind the trees, closely followed by Andy.

'What?' She called out

'Grams needs you home now. Its really important' the 11 year old replied.

'Why, and who's the stranger you're with? How many times have I told you not to go off with 

strangers Phoebe?' Prue asked angrily.

'Hey, I'll see you on Monday at school' Andy quietly told his date. He kissed her lightly then 

wandered off home. Prue stormed over to the Phoebes'.

'Err Prue, your going to find this really hard to believe, but I'm your sister Phoebe, but from the 

future.' The elder Phoebe hurriedly told Prue before she could tell off her past self anymore.

'It's true. Piper and our half sister Paige are also here from the future too. Don't worry, Grams accepted 

them as legit.' Phoebe confirmed.

'Okay' Prue said, still a little puzzled, 'Why are you here then. Not for a social call I gather since you 

had to ruin my date.'

'Your in danger, all of you are. That's why we are here.' The older Phoebe answered.

 Just as Phoebe had finished her last word, the Warlock from her premonition shimmered in behind her.

'What the hell…' Prue cried as she saw her first piece of recent magic.

The phoebes' spun around. 'Quick, get behind me, NOW' Phoebe commanded. They obeyed. 'Paige, 

bring Piper, it's the Warlock' She then shouted into the air. With that, the familiar blue lights of 

someone orbing in appeared. Piper instantly threw out her hands to blow him up. It glanced off him like 

it was nothing. 'Phoebe, get them out of there now' She called back.

Phoebe grabbed them and got them running back towards the trees Prue had been earlier.

The warlock laughed as a Darklighters crossbow appeared in his hands. 'I could smell the Whitelighter 

in you two a mile off.' He fired two arrows, one at each of them. Without seeing if they hit, he 

shimmered out, still laughing an evil laugh.

Pipers was deflected by the baby's protection, but Paige wasn't so lucky. Hers hit her in her shoulder, 

lodging there firmly.

'LEO, LEO' Piper shouted, rushing over to her half sisters side. 'Please Paige, be alright.' But 

already knowing the answer.

'I'm sorry Piper, I should have reacted quicker.' She murmured, obviously in a great deal of pain.

'Can you orb us to the manor, I'm sorry, but it's the quickest way home.'

'Sure, it's okay.' The blue lights enveloped them. They reappeared with a thud in the kitchen, just as the 

two Phoebes and Prue also entered.

'Oh my God Paige, what happened' Phoebe asked, dropping to her knees beside them.

'He had a Darklighter crossbow. The baby saved me, but Paige…'

The past selves could only watch from the back of the room, as the half sister they only just found out 

about lay in agony as the poison worked its way through her system. Grams pushed her way to the 

centre, where Paige lay, telekinetically pulled out the arrow, and then took her to the living room sofa.

'Thank you' Paige murmured.

'Now shhh, save your strength.' Grams gently bandaged Paige shoulder with a care that was rarely 

shown to anyone else. 

'LEO…LEO… Where are you Leo' Piper called. Waiting for the past Leo to come and save Paige. All 

the sisters were getting worried. If Leo didn't come, Paige would die and their mission may fail…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own these characters, I do not.**

** This isn't meant to break any copyrights set upon it; it is only a fanfict.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up, my only excuse is I was supposed to be revising for exams,**

**I mean I was revising for exams! Sorry, slip of the tongue!**

****

'Piper dear, you're needed. I know you're worried about Paige, but unless you find her younger self,

She will be in a lot more danger. You may never meet her in the future.' Grams quietly told the

distraught Piper who now lay with her head on the kitchen table in despair.

'I barely got through the pain the first time. I don't think I can take I again' Piper replied in a muffled

voice.

That is why you need to start by saving the Paige from now, then we can focus on the Paige from yourtime.'

Piper sighed and got up, knowing Grams was right. She strode into the living room where Phoebe was

holding Paige's hand trying to reassure the almost comotose woman. Paige was obviously in a lot of pain.

Piper was thankful Paige was almost unconsious; she would feel less of the pain. Their younger

counterparts huddled together in an attempt to make themselves feel secure.

'Phoebe, your premonition, what time of day was it?' Piper asked.

'Errrr… Night, I'm pretty sure. Why?'

'I need to get Paige here, but her foster parents are hardly going to let me just take her, therefore I have

a plan.'

'Care to share?'

'I'll go to their hose, cast a spell so her parents and everyone else believes she is still there, then take

the real Paige.'

'2679 Harley road' Paige murmured from her restless sleep. 'I live there….Go….I'll be fine'

'I'll stay here with Grams and the girls. I just hope Leo comes soon.' Phoebe told mostly herself as

Piper left to find Paige.

'Grams, how far did you get with the protection?' Phoebe finally asked, after seem like an age

waiting for Piper and the 9-year-old Paige.

'I've already discussed this with Piper, wee came up with using the Crystals and creating a protection circle.' Grams answered

'Of course. I can't believe I didn't think of that! Some Witches we are. Come back in time and then

realise we could really done with a few days planning. I'll go get them; in the attic right?'

Grams nodded in agreement. Phoebe returned after a few minutes with the box that contained six white

crystals. Grams and Phoebe each took three and carefully placed them around the room at equal points.

The last one went in place and the field enclosed them.

'What is that?' Prue asked in awe; having not seen magic before.

'Magic' Piper replied breathlessly, her voice also in awe of what they just saw.

They were brought rudely back to reality as ragged breaths cane from Paige. Phoebe dashed over to her

side, taking Paige's hand into her own. Grams stayed back holding Piper, Prue and Phoebes in a tight

embrace, all four hoping Paige would be alright.

'LEO! I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME, I AM ONE OF YOUR CHARGES SO I KNOW YOU CAN!

GET DOWN HERE NOW, SHE NEEDS IMMEDIATE HEALING. PAIGE IS DYING. THE FACT

SHE IS DYING FROM THE POISON IN THE ARROW SHOULD TELL YOU SHE IS PART

WHITELIGHTER. IF SHE DIES, THE CHARMED ONES WILL DIE. Please come' Phoebe shouted

in desperation, her voice failing at the last few words.

Moments passed and everyone held their breath for Leo to come, even those who had no idea who Leo

was. Just as they gave up hope, the familiar blue light of someone orbing appeared outside the crystal

cage.

'Leo!' Phoebe cried in delight and surprise.

The tall blond man looked in surprise at the speaker, then recognising her answered 'Phoebe? But your

grown up?'

'Yeah I'm from the future and the future Paige needs you very badly to heal her. She is dying from

Darklighter poison.' Phoebe walked over to the edge of the cage and removed the crystal, allowing Leo to enter.

'What took you so long? We've been calling you for hours' Phoebe asked as Leo began healing Paige.

'The Elders wouldn't let me come. They said it was a trap, but after the speech you made, they decided

you were for real and I could come.'

Paige groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. 'Leo?'

'Yeah, I'm Leo. I'm guessing you're a future charge and not a current one since I don't believe we've

met.'

'She is, but you can't mention anything about her to the Elders or the timeline will be severely

damaged. ' Phoebe hurriedly told him as she helped Paige up.

'So your our Whitelighter? What is a Whitelighter?' Piper asked walking up to Leo.

'I'm your Guardian Angel Piper, and yours Prue and Phoebe, but you probably won't see me again. At

least, not for a while.' Leo smiled at his young charges then orbed out again.

'I'm back people and incoming! Warlock alert he's right behind us.' Piper shouted as she bolted

through the front door and into the living room closely followed by a younger girl who looked

remarkably like Paige.

'Quick, Paige go over by the older lady and three other girls!' the older Paige told herself as the girl

stepped in front of Piper.

The young Paige did as she was told.

'Crystal' Paige called, orbing a crystal and placing it halfway down the living room, she did the same

again and the crystal cage was completed. At the same time the doors flew open once more, revealing a

tall dark man. His face was incredibly pale against his black hair, while the rest of his features stood

prominently on his face.

His black cloak covered a black shirt and dark trousers. Upon seeing the Charmed ones faces, he

glowered at them.

'Who are you people? I was told killing the Charmed ones before they got their powers would be easy

yet you always seem to be there when I try to kill them. I guess you will have to die too!' The Warlock

smiled at the end of his small speech, as though the thought had only just crossed his mind.

'You can try, but you know the death threats really do loose their power after the millionth time you've

heard them' Piper told the Warlock mockingly.

'We're the Charmed ones and your about to see why you should never cross us' Phoebe menacingly

added after Piper.

All three Charmed ones stepped into defensive postures. The Warlock smiled and raised an open hand

palm up. A fireball slowly grew on it. The warlock threw the fireball…

A/N: I don't actually know any streets or roads in San Francisco so the address is made up as far as I know. If it is a real place, it was an accident. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Chapter! Sob

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own these characters, I do not.**

** This isn't meant to break any copyrights set upon it; it is only a fanfict.**

**A/N: Last chapter everyone. I hope you enjoyed the story and read some other fic's I've written.**

**Thank you all who have reviewed this fic and please do keep reviewing. I enjoy receiving**

** them!**

The sisters reacted instantly. Phoebe levitated into the air while Paige orbed out and Piper froze the

Fireball.

The younger Charmed ones tightly hugged Grams and each other, even the confused Paige.

'Shhh, there there girls. They'll be fine' Grams reassured them.

Paige orbed back almost as quickly as she had orbed out.

'Fireball' she called. The fireball was enveloped in a blue light. As it almost reached Paige's hand,

she thrust it away from her towards the Warlock.

The fireball just bounced off him. The Warlock laughed.

Phoebe headed the next attack as she flew towards him preparing to kick. The Warlock grabbed her

leg, swung the unfortunate woman around and threw her into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

'Phoebe!' Piper called out in shock.

Piper froze the Warlock as she and Paige rushed to Phoebe's side. She was out cold.

Behind the field, the sister stared in shock at the battle being lost by their future selves.

'What was that? How did he produce those balls of fire? Where did the Woman go when the blue

lights surrounded her? And why isn't that man moving?' Paige asked in a flood of words.

'That man is a very evil Warlock who is trying to kill us all, but don't worry, these women are your

future selves here to save you. Each of them has a special power. The woman with the blue lights

is you and you can move from place to place by orbing. Piper, the longhaired woman, can freeze

time in certain area's while the unconscious woman, Phoebe, can receive visions of the future and

levitate herself.' Grams answered, explaining mostly to Paige, but some parts to the others.

Paige stared as she tried to take all of this information in. 'Piper told me on the way here that you

are my half sisters' indicating to Piper, Phoebe and Prue 'and you are my Grams. Is that right?'

Grams nodded. 'This is Prue, the eldest, Piper, the middle child and Phoebe, the youngest apart

from you. Welcome home.' Grams introduced each sister warmly.

As Piper went to hug Paige after everyone else, out of the corner of her eye she notice the Warlock

starting to move. 'WATCH OUT!' she shouted.

Paige and Piper leapt up as soon as they heard the younger Pipers warning. They turned back to

face the Warlock., faces grim.

'Vanquishing spell?' Paige asked.

'It's a power of three spell, and we are down a Charmed one' Piper called back.

'Great!' Paige muttered. The warlock started to walk towards them, electricity coursing its way over

the top of his body, down his arms to his hands. He fired it at the sisters. One bolt towards each of

them. Time seemed to slow down for those in the field. Neither sister conscious was quick enough.

The baby deflected Piper's bolt. Paige wasn't so lucky; her bolt hit her squarely in the chest,

electrocuting her for a few moments before releasing her to the ground where darkness took over in

her mind.

'Paige!' Piper called out in horror once more.

'Hmmm, a deflection shield maybe' The Warlock mused out loud 'No… a baby!' The Warlock

realised. 'So I guess your little child is more powerful even with these extra powers I stole. But

really Witch, What makes you really think you can raise a child when you can't even save your

own sisters? Your own flesh and blood and you can't even stop them from being knocked out or

killed' The Warlock asked, indicting to each of the fallen sisters.

A cold dread washed over Piper as the Warlock voiced her own fears.

'What chance does your baby really have of surviving?' He carried on.

'Piper listen to me, you were raised in a world equally dangerous and you survived. Your child has

the same chances. She will survive. You will be a great mother' Grams shouted at the frozen Piper.

'Yeah Piper, you would never let anything happen to it' Prue called out.

'He is just playing with your mind, he is lying' Phoebe reassured Piper.

'Come on, you can beat him. Show him you can protect the baby' Piper sternly told herself.

Upon hearing her younger self speak those words, anger boiled in her veins.

'How dare you play on a mothers worst fears. Just when I thought your kind couldn't get any

lower' Piper shouted furiously at him.

To the side of her, Phoebe and Paige stirred. Weakly, Paige touched Phoebe's hand and orbed.

The people in the field hesitantly stood at the very edge of their protection field. Grams realised,

when the blue lights swirled around the women, where they were headed. She flicked her fingers

and a crystal moved breaking the field. Phoebe and Paige landed moments later inside the field.

Upon seeing they were in, Grams quickly moved the crystal back into place, completing the field.

Piper raised her hands and tried to blow the Warlock up. The blow deflected off him once more.

'It may have been a petty remark, but truly, that child has no chance' He taunted, preparing an

even larger fireball in his palm.

Piper's eyes blazed with fury at this statement. Gathering all the power she could gain, she tried

once more to blow him up. This time, the Warlock began screaming in agony. His body swelled to

twice his size. Everyone but the elder Piper dove for cover.

The Warlock exploded into a flaming ball of ash.

Cautiously everyone came out of their hiding places to see the results of this sudden burst of

power from Piper.

'Paige, Phoebe' Piper gasped. She turned to check if they were okay. A cry escaped from her lips as

she saw they weren't there.

'Over here' a weak voice came from behind the sofa. Prue and Grams jogged over to where they

had appeared and helped them to their feet.

'Owwww' Phoebe groaned, clutching her head.

'Make that double' Paige added.

Piper s face broke into a smile 'Don't ever scare me like that again.'

Piper rushed forwards to hug them, then fell over backwards as she ran into the cage.

Grams waved a hand and the crystals flew back into the discarded box where they belong.

'Well, at least that is over' the 13 year old Piper concluded with a sigh.

'How can you be glad? It was so cool. I can't wait to be a witch!' Phoebe sounded shocked that

someone wanted normality.

'Well, I think I will just deal with it if and when it happens.' Prue stated practically while the

younger Paige just said it would never happen to her.

'Some things just never change' the older Piper muttered to no one in particular.

The goodbyes were brief but full of tears as the Charmed ones prepared to return home.

'Goodbye girls. See you on the other side' Grams told them warmly as she hugged them in turn

'And look after my granddaughter well Piper'

'I will' Piper promised.

Stepping back from their younger selves and Grams, the sisters took each other's hands and

recited together the spell to take them home.

'Out of time, Out of place, Send us forth through time and space, Send us forth to whence we

came.'

A bright light swirled around them as it had done when they went back in time. Upon opening their

eyes, they noticed the room was devoid of all people.

'We're home' Paige stated.

As soon as Paige had finished the last syllable, Leo rushed up the stairs into the attic room.

'Welcome home' He told them breathlessly.

The Charmed ones just smiled, exhausted.

**A/N: And that is that for this story, unless I decide to do a sequel…**


End file.
